The Words in Your Song
by miixaoo
Summary: oneshot... my favorite couple


So I already posted this once... and then it got deleted. But I'm gonna post it again... lol

* * *

**The Words in Your Song**

Pacing, walking anxiously from one side of the spacious dressing room to the other, over and over again. That was what you could find me doing at the moment, practically leaving a trail of my path in the beige colored carpet. I wrung my hands together, a nervous gesture. But what was I so nervous about? It's not like I have never performed in front of thousands, better yet, hundreds of thousands before.

I stopped in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection. My eyes hid nothing, the nervousness I was feeling reflected back to me. Running my fingers through my brown hair, I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves. "I can do this," I tried to convince myself.

A knock on the door caused me to quickly turn around, plastering the biggest smile I could force on my face but the look on their face told me they saw straight through it. "Miles, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," I answered a little to forceful. Clearing out my throat, I took a second to smooth out my shirt before starting for the door. I took a chance and looked up from the ground, seeing the unconvinced look on my best friend's face. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. I am perfectly fine."

I watched as she brought her hands up in the air, her palms facing me. "I didn't say anything."

"But I know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

That I'm scared out of my mind and in no way ready to go out on that stage.

"I am pretty aren't I?" she smirked.

Rolling my eyes at her, I linked our arms together. "Come on pretty girl."

Laughing, we walked side by side towards the stage. I can do this. I mentally repeated that one line over and over again, trying to condition myself to believe it.

_I can do this._

_I can do this._

_I can do this._

_I can't do this._

I panicked, stopping mid-step when I heard the crowd, jerking Mandy back. My eyes widened in fear, my grip tightening around her arm, my nerves going into overdrive.

"Miley… ow, you gotta let go of me." I heard her complain somewhere in the back of my mind, her voice muffled by the deafening screams ringing in my ears.

The screams of thousands of teenage girls. The same teenage girls that would constantly criticize my every move and pick at all my flaws. But their opinions about me didn't count half as much as the opinions of one person in particular.

I was broken out of my trance when I felt Mandy pry my fingers from her forearm, a perfect red imprint of my fingers against her tan skin. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," I finally admitted out loud, going into full panic mode. "What was I thinking agreeing to do this? I am going to make a fool out of myself! Singing this song when he's sitting in the audience." I started pacing again, a subconscious action when I'm nervous. "I'm gonna go out there, put my heart out on display, and embarrass myself in the process. I should have just pulled out of this when I still had a chance. I wouldn't be freaking out ri-"

I was stopped in mid-rant, the sting of the slap I had received from Mandy burning in my cheek as I stood there shocked by her action. Staring at her, it took about thirty seconds for the both of us to burst out into fits of laughter over the fact that I must have looked like a crazy person.

"Miley," I heard her say over my giggles, a seriousness in her tone. Her hands were on my shoulders, our eyes locked together. "You can do this. It's just one song and then you're off that stage. This is your chance to go out there and prove to him and the world that he doesn't effect you anymore and that you are over him."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "You're right, I can do this."

"Atta girl, now go rock the place!"

I ran my hand through my hair, making sure I looked presentable before walking the rest of the way to the entrance of the stage. Taking another deep breath, I peeked into the audience seeing everyone but more importantly, seeing the curly headed boy that still held my heart, even if he didn't know it. Starting to feel nervous again, I quickly turned around and shut my eyes.

"Alright, Miley you're on." I heard the stage manager announce, making my heart drop to my feet.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to stay calm. "Remember, you can do this. He doesn't effect you anymore, you're too good for him." I nodded, trying to soak Mandy's words of encouragement in before turning towards the stage. Taking one last, desperately needed, deep breath, I took a step towards my doom.

I made my way to center stage, avoiding any direct eye contact and flashed my signature peace sign to the audience. My heart fluttering when I heard the cheers erupt from the stands. I turned towards my band, receiving a few nods of encouragement before settling onto the black stool.

_I can do this._ I told myself, my eyes scanning across the familiar faces in the crowd. My breathing stopped momentarily when I saw him laughing with his brothers, along with Selena and Demi. My head shot towards the side of the stage, relieved when I saw Mandy standing there for support. This was going to be one long four minute song.

"Okay here we go, everyone settle down." I heard the announcer call out, the audience suddenly becoming eerily quiet. The lights dimmed down, settling the venue into complete darkness but I knew all eyes were on me, I could feel them staring me down. "Alright, in 5, 4, 3, 2..."

I heard the intro to the song, the spot light focusing only on me. Putting on a brave face, I put everything I had in me into this performance. "I can honestly say, you've been on my mind…"

Here I was, all eyes on me as I sang the most intimate song I had ever written in front of the person I wrote it about, so I did all I could. I closed my eyes, blocking out the image of everyone sitting in front of me and focused on the song, flashes of the past coming back to mind.

"I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips. The time when you danced with me, with no music playing…"

Yes, I remembered all the happy moments no matter how hard I tried to erase them. But as much as it hurts to think about them, they overshadow the bad memories I still held onto.

"_Miley! Slow down!" I heard Nick call out from somewhere behind me. "You are going to hurt yourself!"_

_The daredevil that I am, I glanced over my shoulder at him. "You're just saying that because you're losing!" Laughing, I turned back to the front and pedaled faster down the street. Turning the corner, I could see the stretch of beach that was our final destination. "I'm gonna win!" I yelled over my shoulder, turning around a moment to late. Pulling on the brake, my bike skidded to a stop but not before I went flying over the handlebars, the soft, white sand breaking my fall._

"_MILEY!" With my eyes closed, I heard his bike hit the ground and felt him on his knees beside me. "Miles, are you ok?" _

_I felt him shaking me when I didn't answer, and busted out laughing, earning a breath of relief from the curly haired boy next to me. It took him about a minute to recover from the false alarm before he playfully shoved me. "That wasn't funny, I thought you died."_

_He had a scowl on his face, his eyebrows knit together, his nose scrunched up. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. "Way to be dramatic Nick," I said through my laughter. _

"_Yeah well, you would be dramatic too if you thought you're best friend died."_

_He crossed his arms across his chest, his face still in that adorable frown. I tried my hardest to fight back the laughter, sitting up to face him. "Well I'm sorry I made you think I was dead. Do you forgive me?"_

"_No."_

_I saw a flash of humor in his eyes. I knew he couldn't be mad at me. Feeling playful, I tackled him to the ground. "Please forgive me! I'll go into depression if you don't forgive me." Dramatic route, he was never too good at being serious. "Please, please, please, please, please, with a cherry on top."_

_Pouting, I gave him my best 'forgive me' face, that was all it took before he cracked. "Alright, alright." he laughed. "I forgive you."_

_I pushed up on my hands, hovering over him. "I knew you would. You're too weak to stand up against my pout."_

"_Oh yeah." In less than a second, he flipped us over, pinning me to the ground. "Do you know what you can't stand up against?"_

_I saw the look in his eyes. Panicking, I tried to push him off but he was too strong for me. "No, Nick. Don't!" That was all I could get out before he started attacking, tickling my sides with no mercy. "AHHH, st-op! UNCLE!"_

"_Who's helpless now?" he asked, a smile of victory on his face. _

"_Cheater," I mumbled, the look coming back into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"_

"_That's what I thought."_

_Rolling my eyes, I took the advantage of his distraction to push him, starting a full on wrestling match in the sand. But it was really more of rolling around, sand getting everywhere. In my hair, in my shoes, even in my pants. We both stopped when we needed air from all the laughing we did. Both of our cheeks flushed pink, a light layer of sweat on our skin making the sand stick to us. I tried to blow my hair out of my face, my hands still pinned down by Nick. Giving up, I looked back at him, finding him staring down at me. He, ever so gently, pushed back my bangs, never taking his eyes away from mine. Slowly, he leant down, placing a feather light kiss on my lips._

That was the day that started everything, that lead to where I was now. Smiling at the memory, I opened my eyes, seeing the glow sticks swaying in the dark.

"The memory I wanna forget…" The spotlight suddenly went off, the glow sticks the only source of light before the lights surrounding the stage abruptly turned on, the movement following the beat of the song. "… is goodbye."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my backup dancers making their way onto the stage, flanking both my right and left side, feeling a little better now that I wasn't the center of attention. My eyes involuntarily scanned the audience again now that I could see them, what was left of my intact heart shattering into pieces when I looked at him. He was still as cute as ever, maybe more but he wasn't mine anymore.

Fighting back the tears, I stood up from the stool, grabbing hold of my diamond encrusted micstand. "Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up, with your ringtone."

It's true, he did call me once and we were surprisingly civil with each other, talking about all of our good times and some of the bad. I hated that he did that, make me fall in love with him all over again with just one simple phone call.

"And I'm surprised to hear you say…" I started to walk down the ramp that cut through the pit in the middle of the stage, walking pass the fans to the edge of the stage, getting closer to the crowd. The backup dancers followed behind, lining up on both side of me, swaying their arms back and forth.

I could feel his eyes on me as I let my emotions out through the lyrics. I looked everywhere but at him, scared that I wouldn't be able to keep being brave. But I could feel him staring me down, his eyes seeing straight through me, into my soul and my true feelings.

"The one thing you wished I forget, is saying goodbye. Saying goodbye," I decided that this would be my goodbye to him, "…goodbye."

The second the band played the last note of the song, I grabbed the hands of the dancers' beside me, not willing to spend anymore time on this stage, vulnerable and broken hearted. Subject to the scrutiny by the haters she knew were in the crowd camouflaged in the form of teenage girls who were diehard Jonas fans. Taking a final bow, I felt relieved when I heard the cheers come from the audience. Turning around the second I was upright again, I quickly headed backstage, the tears flowing freely from my eyes as I walked back to my dressing room, collapsing onto the couch.

"Sweetie, it's ok." Mandy knelt down on the ground, her arms pulling me in for a comforting hug. "You did great tonight, the crowd loved you and the look on Nick's face was priceless."

I laughed at that, and if it was possible, I cried even harder at the same time. "Let's go home." I didn't need to be told twice, the last place I wanted to be was in the same room as him.

-xoxox-

Stretching my arms over my head, I slowly opened my eyes, the bright sun illuminating my room. Groaning, I pulled my comforter over my head, wanting to shut out the world today. I had no doubt in my mind my performance last night would be on every celebrity gossip channel, accompanied by a screen shot of Mr. Nick Jonas himself, I'm sure. After laying in bed for most of the day, I finally ventured out of my room, wearing only a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, my hair tied up in a ponytail.

Walking downstairs, I made my way over to the main house, seeing my mom in the kitchen. "Hey mom."

"Oh, hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

Why does everyone have the need to ask me that question when they perfectly knew the answer to it. "Fine mom."

She hesitated a moment, staring at me like she was waiting for me to breakdown at any given moment. I visibly rolled my eyes in front of her, letting her know that she was being ridiculous, and walked to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water.

"Miley, I have to go run some errands. Will you be okay at home by yourself?"

I was slightly annoyed that she made it seem like I was suicidal, but I understood she was just worried about me. "I'll be fine mom, go do what you gotta do."

"If you're sure…"

There was that hesitation again. "I'm sure, now go. I'll probably just sit around the house all day anyways."

"Okay then, I shouldn't be long but if you need me to come home just call."

"I got it mom," I called over my shoulder, making my way to my sitting room and jumping onto the couch. Laying there, I waited until I heard the front door close before I turned on the TV. I couldn't fight the urge to see what everyone's reaction was anymore. Flipping through the channels, I finally found what I was looking for.

"Teen idol Miley Cyrus had a heart-felt performance last night, singing a song about a past relationship. Is it about a certain curly haired Jonas?" Of course it was, to the world everything I did was about him and for the most part, they were right.

"Nick Jonas was sitting in the audience while the performance was taking place, watching as the tween queen dominated the stage. What was going through his head as he watched his rumored ex-girlfriend storm off the stage with tears in her eyes?"

"Crap," I muttered. I didn't think anyone would have caught that. "Well that's gonna be a topic to talk about in future interviews."

Sighing, I turned off the TV and laid there in silence, my mind void of all thoughts. I was staring off into space for quite awhile, startled out of my trance when I heard a voice come through the intercom system.

"Miles?" My eyes darted over to the black square on the wall, my heart beating out of control. "I know you're there Miles. Now will you walk over and push the white button to open the gate?"

I couldn't move, I was frozen to my spot on the couch, still staring at the wall. I thought if I didn't answer him he would think I wasn't home and leave me alone, but I was definitely wrong. "I hope you know that I do remember the code to the gate. I just thought I would be nice and let you know I was here instead of just show up at your door."

I walked over to the system, my feet feeling like heavy weights. My finger hovered over the button, not sure if I really wanted to let him in or not. "Last chance Miles, I'm punching in the numbers." Ugh, he knew me all too well. Sighing, I gathered up all the courage I could muster up and pressed the white button before running towards a mirror.

I had about a minute to make myself presentable. Letting my hair out of the ponytail and fall around my shoulders, I quickly ran my fingers through the tangled mess, hoping to make it look somewhat decent. With no luck, I groaned in defeat and pulled it back to its original starting point, tied up. I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring through the house and turned to stare at the door. Making my way, unsteadily, to the door, my fingers wrapped around the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, I threw open the door to find a nervous looking Nick Jonas standing in front of me.

"Hey."

"Hi," I answered just as timidly, stepping to the side. "Come in."

He nodded, walking pass me and into the front entrance of the house. Shutting the door, I lead him to the living room, letting him take a seat. Not wanting to make it awkward and sit next to him, I decided to sit in the armchair across from him.

"Sooo…" I said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, my eyes focused on anything but him. "What brings you here?"

He ran a hand through his curls, a nervous habit. "I just… wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

"You could have called instead of walking over."

"Oh, well…" He eyes were locked onto his hands, which he fidgeted with in his lap, another nervous habit. "I guess I could have."

We settled into another awkward silence, neither of us brave enough to look at each other. "You umm, you did really well last night." Great, he was gonna talk about it. "That song is really great."

"Thanks." I answered, hoping with all my might that my mom would walk through the door at any moment now and interrupt us.

"Miley, I-"

I didn't want to hear what he had to say, my heart wouldn't be able to take another stab. "Nick, look. I'm sorry I sang that song last night, I only put the both of us back under the eye of the public. If you came here to talk to me about working harder to keep what we had to myself, I promise I won't say or do anything that relates to you from now on."

I was rambling again, one of my nervous habits. But he quickly stopped me, his soft lips against my own. Shocked, I sat there unmoving. He pulled back, a look of regret on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

I knew he was waiting for me to say something, but I was too far gone to make a coherent thought let alone form an entire sentence. "Look Miley, I know we left things on a sour note. But that song… Miley that song…" he looked at me, hoping to see some kind of answer in my eyes. But I had no idea what I was feeling at this moment.

"The words in your song, it's all true." His face was serious, his hands on my shoulders. "I want to start over, go back to times before we said goodbye."

In that moment, with those simple words, my heart was stitched back together, a feeling of euphoria spreading through my veins. He was about to start talking again, but I was done with talking. I launched myself at him, my lips meeting his as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I finally had him again, and this time, I was not letting go.

* * *

Okay so who wishes this would happen?

But since niley is no more (but at one point there was! I love Miley for talking about it… lol), and it seems as if nelena is real (I'm not gonna deny it but I'm not gonna talk about it either) I want Miley to go out with Adam Sevani! So those bike riding pictures… the only thought that ran through my mind was… "hmm… she use to bike ride with Nick." lol

Hopefully it doesnt get deleted again... But I'll be posting on both fanfiction and my blogspot account just in case... )


End file.
